1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an assembly for enabling vertical and horizontal adjustment to a wall-hanging. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wall-hanging assembly for adjustably hanging or suspending photographs, mirrors, paintings and the like on an indoor or outdoor building wall surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore various adjustable wall hangers have been proposed in some form or another utilizing the theory of attaching an adjustable hanger to a vertical wall surface for mounting pictures, photographs, mirrors, and the like. Some of the more pertinent prior art relating to the adjustable wall hangers and the like are briefly described hereinafter.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,532,162 ('162 patent), which issued to Goss, discloses certain Object Supporting Means. The '162 patent teaches a device for supporting an and opening upwardly. The hooks on the upper strip project upwardly and open downwardly and are mounted for vertical adjustment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,537 ('537 patent), which issued to Helzer, discloses an Adjustable Plate Holder. The '537 patent teaches an adjustable holder for a planar object such as a plate. The holder is comprised of a base having a channel therein in which an arm is received. The arm is frictionally held in the channel of the base and has a hooked upper end. At the lower part of the base, means to removably attach a pair of feet is provided. Where the holder is to be freestanding, the pair of feet extend forwardly and sidewardly of the base. Where the holder is to be mounted on a wall, an alternative pair of feet is provided which extend downwardly as well as forwardly and sidewardly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,438 ('438 patent), which issued to McKinney, discloses an Adjustable Safety Latch with Inoperable Position. The '438 patent teaches a child proof safety latch for a cabinet door or drawer. The safety latch includes a base plate receivable on the door, with a hook extending from the base plate to engage the cabinet. A holding plate is provided to locate the base plate, and the holding plate and base plate have teeth for ratchet adjustment of the base plate. A screw passes through the holding plate and the base plate to secure the latch to the door, and the latch is rotatable to place the hook in a position so the hook will not engage the cabinet. The latch therefore has an operable position and an inoperable position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,462 ('462 patent), which issued to Reese, discloses an Adjustable Wall Hanger. The '462 patent teaches a hanger for adjustably suspending an object from a wall. The device of the '462 patent comprises a wall bracket object such as a mirror, picture, or the like. The device of the '162 patent comprises a first, generally flat member, adapted to be supported flat wise to a support. The first flat member has opposing side margins turned over to form a pair of spaced grooves opening at least one end margin of the first flat member. A second, generally flat member is assemblable with the first flat member by inserting the second member with the grooves from the end margin, and is held in flat wise sliding action relative to the first flat member by guiding action of the surfaces defining the grooves. The second member comprises means for engaging a target object and detent means comprising a corrugated surface on the flat portion of the first member and a resilient tongue on the flat portion of the second member. The tongue is adapted to selectively seat in any one of the troughs formed by the corrugated surface to thereby yieldably hold the first and second members in any one of a number of adjusted positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,696,962 ('962 patent), which issued to Goss, discloses a Mirror Mounting and Supporting Device. The '962 patent teaches a device for mounting and supporting an object such as a sheet glass mirror. The device comprises a pair of substantially flat strips adapted to be fastened to a wall in spaced parallel horizontal position and spaced longitudinal ribs upon the rear face of each strip for contact with a wall. There are spaced parallel rows of apertures in each strip, means selectively inserted through certain of the apertures for attaching the strips to a wall. Certain object supporting devices are secured to the fronts of the strips having hooks for engaging over opposite edges of the mirror and holding the mirror spaced from the strips. The hooks of the object supporting devices upon the lower strip projecting downwardly securable to a wall surface. An adjustable bracket is slidably positioned through the wall bracket and includes a depending hook for suspending an object. A securing fastener is directed through the adjustable bracket and can be rotatably advanced to lock the adjustable bracket relative to the wall bracket in a desired position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,666,425 ('425 patent), which issued to Ferguson, discloses a Vertically Adjustable Picture Hanger. The '425 patent teaches a vertically adjustable picture hanger comprising a main body securable to a vertical surface with mounting screws, nails, or other similar fasteners, and an adjustable bracket. The main body includes a pair of mounting apertures and is generally symmetrical about a plane passing through the axes of the mounting apertures, a vertically-oriented linear ratchet having a plurality of teeth, and a pair of parallel, outwardly-facing spaced apart peripheral tracks or grooves. Each track is open at the top and includes a pair of cylindrical locator pins that enter the tracks at the top of the main body and slide within them. Also included in the adjustable bracket is a pawl that engages the linear ratchet. The locator pins allow the adjustable bracket to be rotated upwardly so the pawl can be disengaged from the linear ratchet, the adjustable bracket moved up or down, and the pawl re-engaged with the ratchet.
It may be seen from an inspection of the noted prior art that the same does not disclose the unique structural configurations possessed by my vertically and horizontally adjustable wall hanger device for adjustably suspending a photograph, a painting or similar object to be mounted on an upright wall which may be inexpensively manufactured and easily operated by a person that needs to make a quick and accurate placement of a wall hanger device with a minimum of difficulty. The prior art thus perceives a need for vertically and horizontally adjustable wall hanger device for adjustably suspending a photograph, a painting or similar object to be mounted on an upright wall which may be inexpensively manufactured and easily operated by a person that needs to make a quick and accurate placement of a wall hanger device with a minimum of difficulty.